<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jared and Jensen: An Mpreg Love Story. by Dorothycastle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571226">Jared and Jensen: An Mpreg Love Story.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorothycastle/pseuds/Dorothycastle'>Dorothycastle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"slow burn", Hurt Jared Padalecki, Hurt Jensen Ackles, M/M, M/M Smut, Past Character Death, Supernatural Mpreg Big Bang Challenge, jensen ackles family briefly, mpreg jared padalecki, mpreg jensen ackles, past relationships for both boys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:27:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorothycastle/pseuds/Dorothycastle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a pregnancy support group for single expectant parents. We meet Jensen who is 7 months pregnant with second child, a boy named Thomas, and Jared who is 4 months along with his first daughter Odette.  This is both their second pregnancy, and sadly both are single because their exes turned out to be deadbeats...who didn't want to stick around with things got tough. Come along for the adorable, fluff and awkward filled journey to finding second chances at love and the combining of a beautiful family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jared Padalecki/Original Male Character(s), Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Original Male Character(s), j2 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One: Introduction.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Jensen)<br/>
Jensen sighed as the meeting was finally over and upon glancing at his watch he realized he was just barely gonna make it on time to pick up Claire from daycare without having to worry about being charged extra for her staying over, yes unfortunately the daycare his daughter was at was cruel like that..sadistic government bastards.<br/>
He would’ve asked his brother to look after her for the few hours the group was, but the man was out on call today and no way was Jensen bout to ask if Josh would tot his niece around in the back of his squad car.<br/>
A soft grunt brought Jensen out of his thoughts and he quickly realized in his haste to leave he’d smacked into someone,”Ah shit..I’m so sor…”he trailed off as he looked at the person he’d hit unintentionally. First impression, the man was tall. Like two maybe three inches taller then Jensen and you guessed it. Pregnant. ‘Well duh if he’s here, then he’s either pregnant or in physical therapy and there appears to be no noticeable disability in sight, Jen’ he thought to himself as the man gave a small smile and waved off his apology.<br/>
“It’s alright. I understand the need to rush. I’m Jared.”he introduces himself.  Jared? Why did that name sound familiar? Oh. Now Jensen remembered, they had sat by each other in group when Jared had first joined.<br/>
“Right, I remember you now. I’m Jensen.”He replied softly as he offered his hand, which Jared shook gently before letting it drop, proceeding to rest his own hand back on his not very noticeable but definitely there little bump. Jensen smiled at this and couldn’t help but rest a hand on his much larger -not that it was a competition at all- and definitely noticeable baby bump. He’d guess that Jared was around four months while he himself was seven.<br/>
Now call Jensen crazy but god as he was standing here, he couldn’t help but notice how attractive Jared was. Even though he was pregnant with another man’s child, hell so was Jensen so who was he to judge? No one. Something about the man just lit a spark inside of him that hadn’t been touched in so long….and god it was oh so nice...maybe it was the fact he was hormonal and therefore hornier then usual but so far just standing here with Jared definitely made him feel things he hadn’t and instead of being unnerved or uncomfortable, he found himself happy and wanting more because well again, he’s single and lonely...<br/>
“Well don’t let me keep you waiting.”Jared speaking up once again brought Jensen out of his thoughts,”Don’t want you to be late to whatever you’re rushing too. See you next week jen.”he smiled softly before turning and leaving with a wave.<br/>
Still a bit awestruck, Jensen could only wave back before quickly getting his bearing and rushing out. Fifteen minutes later, he had his two year old strapped in the back of his impala and was driving home, his mind still drifting back to Jared. He couldn’t put his finger on it...but god he wanted to get to know the tall, brown haired hazel eyed handsome man from his pregnancy support group. Now he just had to figure out how to quit being so awkward about it….</p><p>(Jared)<br/>
Upon getting home to his currently lonely house, Jared sighed softly as he sat his keys down on the counter by the door and slipped off his shoes. A soft kick to the ribs made him grunt and bring a hand up to caress his baby bump,”mm easy in there baby girl. It’s okay, daddy’s okay.”he soothed, voice soft and gentle just for his little girl’s growing ears. He received a little nudge in return which brought a smile to his face. Unlike most new parents Jared completely enjoyed every bit of being pregnant, even the late night up and downs to the bathroom and random little elbow jabs in sensitive areas. His little girl was his miracle and nothing was gonna change that for him. Though..he often wished he could have someone to share this miracle with…..his ex was a dick and Jared had come to terms that he was now better off without him and could raise his baby on his own and he was going to hell or high water.<br/>
However, Jared couldn’t stop himself from letting his mind wonder back to Jensen...and how cute the man looked. Now okay, okay. Yes, he was well aware that Jensen was pregnant and pretty far along with the difference of his bump to Jared’s but so what? The man was still hot and Jared would ask him out on a date in a heartbeat...if there wasn’t certain things going on right now for both of them...clearly Jensen was a single parent just like himself or he wouldn’t be in that group, and by the looks of things with how comfortable Jensen was it was clear he had been pregnant before. Either way, Jared could probably guess that Jensen wasn’t looking for a relationship and just wanted to go to group and try to enjoy his pregnancy just like Jared himself….but that didn’t mean that Jared couldn’t try and strike up a friendship, right? That was innocent enough and he seen no harm in it if they were both willing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two: Jensen’s First Ex Backstory.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Jensen) </p><p>     Jensen panted as he woke up straight outta bed from a nightmare...well not really a nightmare more like a night from his past that continued to haunt his dreams and he had no idea why because the culprit of this nightmare wasn’t in his life no more and didn’t give a damn about him or his daughter, hadn’t since he’d walked out of their lives with a big screw you to Jensen’s face. Sighing he slowly pushed himself up and soothed a hand over his swollen belly on his way to the bathroom, his rapid awakening having scared his unborn son into kicking his bladder like a soccer ball,”Mm easy Thomas. Go back to sleep, it’s okay.”he breathed not really wanting to deal with Braxton Hicks on top of a waking out of the first good sleep his children had let him have in at least a week.<br/>
Now I’m sure you’d like to know more about this nightmare and what happened, well it’s not pretty but it will give you a start of understanding as to why our hot dreamy single Jensen is well single. </p><p>   Almost 3 years ago, Jensen had just had Claire when his current lover and father of said daughter, Jason had come home late after supposedly being at his office working. Jensen had waited up for him since he was still working out Claire’s sleeping and eating schedule since she was only a few days old and because he’d finally gotten some courage to ask what had kept him out again...when he had a lover and newborn at home that missed him.<br/>
The minute Jason had stepped into the house, Jensen knew. He wasn’t stupid and he could smell alcohol on his lover without even being close to the man. He also smelled an undertone of perfume and that had just confirmed his suspicions more as this hadn’t been the first time an incident like this had occurred since he’d conceived, through his pregnancy and had their daughter. Jensen had first suspected Jason was cheating when he was six months pregnant when the man had denied a lunch date with Jensen during a slow week at his job. Now back then Jensen hadn’t thought much of it since he technically was supposed to have been home resting and such like that but it still had hurt a little. The second time he’d been almost eight months and on bed rest and Jason had literally left him alone for four hours because of a business party that Jensen found out later on had been rescheduled and hadn’t even taken place. Tonight just put the icing on the cake of hurt and he was done being made the fool. Something was gonna be done because Jensen was not raising his daughter up in a broken home, he refused.<br/>
“Dammit you scared me. Why the hell are you up? I told you don’t wait up for me.”Jason had slurred, voice full of almost anger and hatred. Jensen had bristled but kept his voice low for the sake of their baby,”I’m up because our daughter was fussy and I missed you. It’s almost one am. You said you’d be home at eleven.”he’d replied with his arms crossed and a frown on his face.<br/>
Jason had frowned deeply at him and shifted a bit as he dropped his coat and keys on the couch without a care,”So? You’re not my fucking mother and if I wanna stay out I will.” Jensen’s eyes had widened at the way he was being spoken to by the man that claimed to love him.<br/>
“No, but I am your partner and I worried because you weren’t home when you said you’d be.”He’d replied as Jason had stepped closer, stumbling because of how intoxicated he was.<br/>
“Fuck off Jen. You don’t need to worry bout me. I’m fine and don’t need you riding my ass. God you’re so fucking naggy anymore and I’m bout done with it.”Jason had whirled on Jensen, getting right in his face,”in fact, nah I am done with it. We’re done. I don’t need you or that baby.”<br/>
Jensen’s jaw had dropped in surprise mainly because what the fuck was going on? His concern was getting him dumped? The hell?<br/>
“What? Wait a minute, you’re drunk...let’s just go to bed..”He tried but Jason had just laughed in his face and stumbled away from him,”nah. Fuck you and your bed. Newsflash for you, I ain’t fucking gay and I’ve been cheating on your ass since you got knocked up. You literally were a phase. An experiment I regret.”he shuddered and glared at Jensen,”Which that's another thing, you’re a damn freak. Men aren’t supposed to have babies and I can’t believe I stayed with you this long and had a freak baby with you.”<br/>
Jensen had growled at this,”Take. That. Back.”he demanded because Jason could hurt him all he fucking wanted, but no way in hell was he bout to let him insult his baby,”She is not a freak. She is a little miracle and I love her more than anything in this world and I am so sorry she has a lowelife asshole like you for a father.”he spit no longer caring about Jason’s feelings since the man clearly didn’t give two shits about his.<br/>
“You little bitch. Good luck to the both of you cause I’m outta here. Figure out how to raise her with no job and no income. Gonna be nothing but a welfare baby cause her daddy is nothing but a whore.”he spit back and Jensen knew he was just trying to cut deep by bringing up the way they’d met. Jensen had been dancing in the local gay bar to earn a little money and well one lap dance with Jason later and they’d been in love. So much for that now. Good riddance to the fucker.<br/>
“Long as you ain’t around I’m sure we’ll be just be fine. We don’t need no cheating ass lowlife anyways. Good riddance. Go call up one of your many friends you cheated on me with and get the hell outta my house and my life.”he demanded pointing to the door.<br/>
“Gladly. Whore, and fuck you too.”Jason spit, literally before walking out and slamming the door behind him.<br/>
Once he was gone, Jensen had went and held his baby as he silently cried because he had loved Jason….hell he’d let him move into his home and had a baby with him so it was clear he thought they would be the perfect family. So much for that.  Since that day, Jensen had vowed that if he ever fell in love again..he was keeping his legs closed until he knew for sure the man was gonna stay...<br/>
With a shudder Jensen climbed back in bed after doing his business and checking on Claire.<br/>
Clearly his vow hadn’t lasted very long and with a stroke to his swollen middle he allowed himself to smile because even though his first relationship hadn’t worked out he’d gotten a beautiful wonderful little girl out of it and he wouldn’t trade her for the world. And now, he was gonna have a son in two short months who he wouldn’t trade either. His only regret was that his children only had one father figure because neither of their sperm donors had manned up and decided to stay.<br/>
With a sigh he got as comfortable as he could and closed his eyes, but he honestly didn’t know if was even gonna be able to go back to sleep as he usually wasn’t able to after a visit from his past screw ups...but if he was gonna be up and on time for work tomorrow..he was gonna have to try.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is my first ever J2 story and it was completely from memory, I took the little thought process I had and ran with it and there are so many great writers on here. I ask please be gentle but don't be afraid to comment, kudos and save. I love it and I myself do that alot lol. Much love to the show and I hope anyone that reads enjoys. Keep calm, and carry on wayward sons and daughters ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three: Finding Out They Live Close.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Jensen, two months later. Jared is now six months pregnant. Claire is also three years old now)<br/>“Claire, come on honey.”Jensen called softly as he finished changing newborn Thomas’ diaper and getting him all dressed to be put into his car seat stroller. He had found out at group yesterday that he and Jared actually lived just two short blocks apart from each other and had never even crossed paths before hand which he found a little odd but oh well. Since he’d become friends with the younger pregnant man over the course of the last 3 months he’d decided to go and check on him since he’d missed group yesterday. Jensen assumed he might not be feeling well since he was now six months along and getting bigger, which brought on more aches and pains if his pregnancy was anything like either of Jensen’s two previous ones. <br/>“Weady daddy.”Claire announced herself as she came walking in from her room. Jensen smiled at his blonde haired, blue eyed -the only thing she’d gotten from Jason- little girl and bent carefully as he was still a little sore from Thomas’ birth and fixed her hair,”We’re gonna go see one of daddy’s friends. He’s gonna have a baby too.”he smiled softly at her, chucking affectionately when she gasped in excitement. She loved babies, and had been a big support during Jensen’s second pregnancy even though she’d only been two, shy of three. She had been the one that crawled in his bed and felt the baby kick with him for the first time, she’d patted his back as best she could when he’d thrown up with morning sickness and she had cuddled him when he’d just randomly cried. She was his daughter and his best friend and he would always cherish that. <br/>-fifteen minutes later- <br/>     Jensen arrived at Jared’s and bit his lip as he stood on the man’s front porch. He now was contemplating just going back home and not going through with this because well what if Jared didn’t even want to see him? Or what if he thought Jensen was a stalker or something because he’d shown up outta the blue on his porch? Sure they were friends, but it was still awkward between them sometimes because one Jared was still pregnant and two Jensen was attracted to the man and he had a suspicion-read hope- that Jared liked him back…<br/>“Daddy, knock.”Claire gently tugged on his pant leg while looking up at him with impatient blue eyes. Jensen held back a chuckle, her look giving him the little push of courage he needed. <br/>“Coming.” Jared’s voice was heard through the door followed by the sound of footsteps. The door was opened mere seconds later revealing Jared’s beautiful face,”Jensen?”he asked softly, clearly surprised to see the man, but he didn’t sound mad which Jensen counted as a win. <br/>“Hey Jay.”He greeted softly only to be cut off as Jared squealed softly and covered his mouth,”oh my gosh! You had your baby. Here come inside. Come in.”he ushered softly moving back so they could. Jensen smiled and walked in, having taken the car seat off the stroller so he could leave it on the porch while he visited. <br/>“I did. Little Thomas Adam Ackles.”he smiled softly as he carefully sat the car seat down in one of Jared’s recliners. Jared gushed softly, hands caressing his own now definitely noticeable belly without him probably even realizing it,”Awe gosh. He is so cute.”he cooed as he stood beside Jensen, eyes locked on the baby,”How was your labor? If you don’t mind me asking.”Jared asked softly as he moved to carefully lower himself down into the unoccupied recliner with a smile. <br/>Jensen smiled as he carefully got Thomas out and moved the car seat down the floor where Claire already sat playing with the doll she’d convinced him to let her bring, proceeding to sit afterwards,”good. It was good, started having contractions about midnight six days ago, dealt with those at home for awhile since I knew if I went to the hospital they would’ve just sent me home to wait, um waited about two hours and finally went into active labor around one when my water broke while making myself some tea. I called my brother to watch Claire and drove myself to the hospital. Got there and got checked in, I was already 5 cm by the time the doctor came in to check me which I expected since he was my second baby and they say second labor is usually faster then your first if you’re lucky.” He smiled as he laid Thomas on his chest and kissed his head when his son let out a little coo, noticing how Jared’s eyes practically melted at the sight,”and within five more hours I was pushing. He was born at 7 am that day. 7lbs, 10 ounces and 19 inches long.”he smiled softly as he gently rubbed his baby’s back. <br/>“Awe. Well congratulations Jen.”Jared smiled softly as he rocked some in the chair while rubbing his belly soothingly,”though I will also congratulate you for driving yourself to the hospital. I bet that was an experience.”he smiled and even Jensen see the nervousness hidden behind it. He had a feeling Jared was hoping that scenario didn’t happen to him. <br/>Jensen couldn’t but watch and smile,”Yeah it definitely was, but somehow my contractions knew exactly when I was at a stoplight.”he allowed him to chuckle before continuing,”Thanks Jay. Hey, you wanna hold him?”he asked softly. Jared’s eyes widened some and he glanced between the baby and back to Jensen before biting his lip,”are you sure?”he asked softly. He hadn’t had much experience with babies even though this was his second pregnancy -an explanation to that momentarily. <br/>“Yeah, here.”Jensen smiled as he carefully got up and came over,”ready?”he asked softly. <br/>Jared gave a timid nod and positioned his arms, holding his breath as Jensen slowly lowered his son down into them. The baby fussed a bit and Jared looked to Jensen with eyes the size of softballs while trying to remain calm.<br/>“He’s okay, breathe jay.”Jen soothed, voice low and gentle which did soothe him immensely much to his surprise. Man something about Jensen really made him all happy and giddy inside like a damn horny teen. <br/>Jared nodded slowly and looked down to the infant snoozing in his arms, the little boy was perfect and looked just like his daddy which made him that much cuter,”he’s beautiful Jensen.”he whispered softly. <br/>Jensen blushed and smiled softly,”thanks, again.”he whispered back. Jared smiled wider and couldn’t help but bring a finger up and gently caress Thomas’ little sleep warmed cheek. God he couldn’t wait to experience this with his little girl...to actually feel his child’s little weight against his chest as he held her close. His first chance had been ripped away and he never thought he’d recover, but he had. He was finally in a place where he was okay and he was gonna be a daddy in four months and he couldn’t be happier. Well okay, he allowed himself to briefly wonder if he had a partner that loved him unconditionally then he’d be a bit happier then he already was.<br/>Jensen smiled as he watched the moment in complete awe, Jared was a natural and he couldn’t wait to meet his friend’s baby in four months because if the little girl came out looking anything like her daddy, then she was gonna be a little heartbreaker for sure. <br/>“Hey, so crazy question and you can shoot me down if you want to, I’d understand but we’ve been friends for almost 4 months now and I realized we still don’t know much about one another….”he paused as Jared looked to him with a nod,”I agree, and I won’t shoot you down unless it’s bad or illegal.”he playfully teased and Jensen was thankful for the effort to keep the mood happy and not turn awkward.<br/>“Would you maybe wanna swap stories?”he asked softly,”it’s okay if you say no, and I don’t wanna sound pushy but I noticed you come to group alone like me and i...couldn’t help but wonder if we have something else in common, as sad as that bonding experience would be ..but yeah I’m rambling..I’m just gonna shut up ..”he trailed off softly as his cheeks turned red unknowingly. <br/>Jared smiled softly at him,”jen, it’s okay.”he soothed,”I actually would like that. I agree with you, we’ve been friends awhile now and still don’t know much. I will tell you though if I get emotional..please don’t laugh...or tell me to get over it. My past is depressing and I went through a bad place for the first few months of my pregnancy…”he whispered as he looked down to the baby he held. <br/>Jensen shook his head with a look of astonishment because who the hell would say those thing to Jared? That’s cruel as hell,”I will never ever do that Jared and whoever did is a jackass.”he whispered the bad word because of Claire but it was clear on his face how unhappy hearing that made him. Jared smiled and nodded,”thank you. Do you wanna move to the kitchen?”he asked softly and Jensen nodded. He gently took Thomas and laid him in his seat with his pacifier before letting Jared lead them to the kitchen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is my first ever J2 story and it was completely from memory, I took the little thought process I had and ran with it and there are so many great writers on here. I ask please be gentle but don't be afraid to comment, kudos and save. I love it and I myself do that alot lol. Much love to the show and I hope anyone that reads enjoys. Keep calm, and carry on wayward sons and daughters ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four: Jared's Backstory.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Jared)<br/>  “So..um who’s going first?”the younger male asked softly as he sat down at his little kitchen table across from Jensen. He’d went ahead and started some tea for the both of them as it always soothed him and he knew he would it if he was dredging up his past for the first time in half a year...god he was glad Jensen was a good friend and wasn’t gonna be mean to him. He was honestly the first real friend Jared had since Aidan….the one that he was slowly gaining trust for and bonding with over new things each time they talked. Like so far Jared had found out they both enjoy football, go cowboys. They had horrible ex lovers who are nothing but sperm donors now, and since getting pregnant they both enjoyed drinking tea and reading a good book out loud if able too. <br/>   “I can if you’re more comfortable with that. I don’t mind at all.”Jensen soothed as he looked at his friend, oh how he wanted to reach and just Jared’s hand and reassure him with a gentle squeeze but that would probably freak Jared out so he restrained. <br/>“I appreciate that, but I think I’d like to try...get it out and then be comforted by my tea and your company.” Jared gave a soft bush.<br/>Jensen smiled reassuringly,”Alright, just remember you don’t have to if you don’t wanna and I’m here. I’m not gonna judge.”This both melted and made Jared’s heart soar all at the same time. <br/>“Thank you.”Jared replies softly he got up to get his tea at the kettle whistled,”you have quickly become one of my best friends.”he smiled softly as he sat back down with two mugs on a tray with creamer and sugars. <br/>Jensen actually blushed which made Jared smile more as he watched the slightly older male rub his neck,”No thank you jay. You’ve become that for me too and I’m honored.”<br/>“Back at you.”Jared replies softly as he blew a little bit on his tea to cool it before taking a sip,”Now...onto my horrible sperm donor…”he gave a little shudder and looked up as he felt Jensen’s hand lay over his across the table. The touch was like an electric pulse but neither man pulled away, which showed that the touch was both welcomed and wanted..this caused them both to smile shyly. On with the backstory….<br/>     Jared had actually known Aidan in college, they had been dating since their junior year of college and everyone called them the power couple on campus. Had envied the love they’d had but neither man had cared to pay any mind. Nobody else’s opinions had mattered back then. When they’d graduated, they’d gotten a little apartment together and moved in. Jared had gotten a job at the local nursing home as he had a degree as a CNA while Aidan had went into automotives as he loved cars and everything with an engine. At almost a year into their relationship, Jared had fallen pregnant..with a little boy. Aiden had been absolutely overjoyed. A little man he could pass all his knowledge of cars and skills onto. They had turned Jared’s office into the nursery and had everything ready….until it happened. <br/>Jared had come home from one work day with cramps in his stomach, he was six months pregnant and hadn’t had a very easy pregnancy at all. He’d been sick the whole first trimester and even a bit into the second before it had finally let up, had had lots of spouts of dizziness and headaches at all hours of the day and through the night and just was absolutely miserable but tried to focus on the fact they’d have a son and all his suffering would be worth it…<br/>To help with the cramps, Jared had decided to go and take a bath hoping that would help. When the bath hadn’t done much but dull them for a half hour, he’d called Aidan in tears and they’d went to the hospital. Upon arriving, Jared was checked out and told his son was dead and the cramps was his body trying to take care of what had happened. The young male had lost it and sobbed as he held his belly. He felt like a failure, he’d lost their baby and hadn’t even realized it. Their son had been kicking the night before and well into the morning non stop until an hour before the cramps had started. He blamed himself for not realizing and was completely numb as the doctors gave him Pitocin to force him into labor so his body could heal what happened. <br/>When he’d seen his tiny baby, he’d lost it again and had held onto Aidan as he wailed heartbrokenly. <br/>Shortly after this, Jared fell into a deep depression...refused to eat...go to work, shower or move from the bed. Always staying it should've been him to die and he wasn’t worth living anymore.. He looked every bit the part of a zombie and Aidan had reached a point where he didn’t know if he could stay and handle it. Him not having been the one to go through this had no idea. All he knew was that Jared had lost their child and now he expected to be treated as if he was the only one that was grieving? Hell no. It pissed Aidan off and one day about three months later he’d approached Jared ready to chew him out and tell him to either get out of his depression or he was leaving when Jared had gripped onto him and begged to be loved. For Aidan to just make love to him and them heal their pain together. To make him something besides pain and hurt...and well Aiden still loved Jared so there was no way he was gonna say no….<br/>They’d made love for the first time in three months and Aidan had changed his mind...for the moment..he couldn’t leave his love like this and had realized Jared wasn’t being selfish at all. He was grieving just as much -more- as Aidan because he’d been the one to actually lose their baby….so they’d went on..as best they could. Had locked the nursery door and tried to continue being happy. The day Aidan was going to ask Jared to marry him was two weeks later and Jared had felt better then he’d felt since losing Austin...he’d worked up the courage and asked to try for another baby….that he felt better and was in a better mindset since his depression. Well...Aiden who was still silently grieving had flipped out after Jared asked twice....Flat out told Jared hell no! He was still grieving and it was too soon….just because Jared was feeling better didn’t mean Aiden himself was. When Jared had teared up and nearly begged..Aiden decided he couldn’t do it...as much as he’d had hated to do it to his lover he’d shouted,”why the fuck should I give you another child just so you can lose it too!. Just like Austin. No way!” He knew the minute he’d said it...he’d lost Jared...the man had crumpled to a heap on the floor, arms cradling his mostly flat middle as he sobbed and apologized for all he was worth…. As much as Aiden had loved Jared, he hadn’t been able to take the sight and had told Jared they were done and had fled...changed his number and everything. Jared never heard from him again...and found out two days later that Aiden had left him a present….the one thing he’d asked for that had cost him his lover...A baby...the night they’d made love two weeks prior had found Jared now alone and pregnant with his ex lovers second child. <br/>At first he’d sobbed and cried, denied and almost slipped back into depression but thanks to his family and a few consulting services he’d fought through it and reached a place where he knew he was strong, he was worth living and deserved this second chance from god. Filled with renewed confidence and strength, Jared had gotten his life back on track and was determined to have this child and raise him or her all on his own. He didn’t need anyone but his support system and his baby. </p><p>   “And I still tell myself that every morning I wake up. That I’m enough, I’m strong and I deserve this. That I can do this, I will do this...”Jared sniffed softly as he finished a good ten minutes later, one hand gripping his mug and the other still in Jensen’s. Jensen’s heart was practically spilt in two in his chest, he felt so bad for Jared...his ex had no right to treat him that way...sure he understood a situation like that was hard on both parties involved but he should’ve stuck around so they could’ve supported each other,”Wow Jay...and yes. Hell yes, you are all those things and more. You’re strong, you are enough, and you deserve this just as much as anyone. You are beautiful and so will be your little girl.”his tongue ran away with him but he didn’t even care in that moment because he meant everything he’d said. <br/>Jared wiped his eyes and looked at him,”thank you Jen, that means a lot.”the younger male replied with a soft blush as he squeezed Jensen’s hand. <br/>They sat there for a moment before Jared looked to their mugs,”More tea, then your turn?”he asked softly,”unless you don’t want to today. It’s okay.”he added gently. <br/>Jensen nodded,”I won’t turn down being topped off.”he replied softly,”and yea, my turn now.”he soothed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is my first ever J2 story and it was completely from memory, I took the little thought process I had and ran with it and there are so many great writers on here. I ask please be gentle but don't be afraid to comment, kudos and save. I love it and I myself do that alot lol. Much love to the show and I hope anyone that reads enjoys. Keep calm, and carry on wayward sons and daughters ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five: Jensen’s Second Backstory.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Slight continuation of chap. four) </p><p>      Once his mug had been refilled, Jensen smiled at Jared gently and decided to just rip open the old wounds like you would a bandage and dove in with his past. He started with Clarie’s father -not retyping sorry- and then sighed as he glanced to the living room where little Thomas slept while Claire played as he got ready to move onto Thomas’s sperm donor story….</p><p>*backstory*</p><p>  ****   Jensen had met Thomas’ dad when Claire had just turned two. He was a friend of his brother, Josh and they’d met at his wife’s annual summer barque and hit it off right away...Jensen had found out later that Josh’s wife had a small hand in them meeting and she still to this day wants to whoop his ass for what he did to Jensen and Claire, hell anyone that knows the story wants to but let’s not get ahead of ourselves.<br/>
Anyways, they started dating shortly after this and Jensen came up pregnant right after Claire turned two. Carson, Jensen and their family literally celebrated her birthday and then Jensen found out he was pregnant the very next day. Now things were great, Carson had even asked Jen to marry him just a week later....it was a big surprise and no one had approved because they hadn’t been together long and they all thought he was just doing it because he’d knocked Jen up but the male hadn’t listened and accepted. Now fast forward a bit and one night when the engaged couple were just chilling in bed after Carson having had a long day at work, Claire comes in as the non pregnant male was cooing and nuzzling Jensen’s bare belly after love making..and starts to throw a fit just because she didn’t want to go to bed. Now remember, she was two, this behavior happens...but Carson being tired and having just wanted a moment to relax with Jensen doesn't take it well at all...he immediately gets pissed and snaps at her to shut her mouth and get her little ass back in bed…<br/>
Now, of course the pregnant male didn’t agree with the way he’d spoken to her and had cleared his throat to say something when Claire had let out a scream and threw herself to the floor kicking and screaming no as loud as she could. Little fists and legs kicking the floor as she did. Before Jensen could even react properly, Carson was up and shouting for her to knock it the fuck off, that her behavior was bullshit and if she didn’t quit he was gonna give her a reason to cry. This had pissed Jensen off completely because no man was gonna threaten his child and had been the shot that ignited the fire inside him and he’d quickly cut Carson off by saying excuse me? Then in that next second, Jensen had grabbed his fiancé’s wrist and had shoved him away from his daughter because right after his demand had been spoken, Carson had raised his hand in preparation to smack the toddler. Now it had been Jensen’s turn to flip and he’d lost it and shouted that Carson would not touch his daughter. That he was not her father and had no right to be raising a hand to her whatsoever. She was two and this behavior was expected, you just had to know how to deal with it. Carson had then whirled on Jensen and starting going off on him because he was pissed Jensen wasn’t on his side and they weren’t handling this together the right way. At that moment Jensen hadn’t cared cause no man was gonna hurt his baby. So Carson called him a whore, that he should shut his mouth and let the real man of the house handle it since he wasn’t a real man because he was knocked up. That Jensen was nothing but a wannabe woman that didn’t know how to handle his child. Now of course the words had hurt Jensen and he’d had bristled but kept Claire behind him as Carson continued on, ranting about how he should’ve seen this coming because Katy had said He was special and would make Carson a very happy man. That he now regretted listening to her and that if that’s how things were going to be then he was leaving. He wasn’t gonna marry a wannabe bitch with a disrespectful brat for a daughter and a possible another one on the way. He had thrown his ring at Jensen as he stormed out the male’s life, while stating that Jensen was not to bother contacting him for shit because he was nothing but a knocked up whore with a baby that now was denied…</p><p>*end of backstory*</p><p>    “I haven’t seen him sense...but God...I’ll admit a part of me missed them both for the first few weeks…”Jensen admitted softly once he’d finished as he shifted some in the seat.<br/>
Jared blew out a breath and shook his head with what only Jensen could describe as a soft growl,”wow that fucker had no right, excuse my language.”he apologized softly as he glanced to Jensen while rubbing a hand down his belly, probably in an effort to keep from clenching his fists. His other was still holding Jensen which made the slightly older male smile a bit.<br/>
“Yeah...I’m just glad he’s gone. I realized quickly that I only needed my children and my family...fuck both the men that didn’t want to be there.”Jensen replied softly as he glanced back to his children with a proud smile,”I’ve got them and that’s all that matters.”<br/>
Jared nodded, good for Jensen. Though...he could tell the man was lonely...having two children with no adult loving and attention would get lonely fast he figured. He sure knew it did for him at times...<br/>
“I agree, if they didn’t want to stay then they have no rights to the child or anything that involves them.”Jared replied softly as he gently squeezed Jensen’s hand with a little smile. Jensen smiled back and accepted the squeeze, being with Jared made him happy..but not the kind that he felt when he was with just his kids...it was hard to explain but Jared made him feel happy in other ways and he wanted more.<br/>
“Hey, I know we just bared our souls and all but can I tempt you to dinner at my place tomorrow? You can totally tell me no if you don’t wanna or feel uncomfortable.”he unknowingly blushed softly.<br/>
Jared found himself smiling, dinner with Jensen? That sounded wonderful,”I’d love too.”he replied softly as he nodded,”Just text me when?”<br/>
Jensen nodded and pulled out his phone to double check that he had Jared’s number and frowned softly as he realized he didn’t.<br/>
“Here give me your phone.”Jared reaches to take the device and Jensen lets him, watching as he entered his number. The younger male’s phone dinging on the counter a moment later,”now we have each other’s number.”he smiled softly.<br/>
Jensen chuckled softly and took his phone back,”awesome.”he smiled. Jared nodded and together they sat and sipped their tea, talking occasionally for the next couple hours until Claire got fussy and Jensen decided it was time to go home.<br/>
Jared smiled and gently cooed over the baby once more before walking out, shyly giving him a side hug as he did,”See you tomorrow.”he smiled softly. Jensen smiled softly and slowly got the stroller down off the porch and waved,”see you jay.”he then turned and headed on down the sidewalk back to his house.<br/>
Today had been a good day..and tomorrow evening was going to be even better. </p><p>(Jared)<br/>
After Jensen had left, Jared stood with his back to the door for a few minutes and just himself fully process all that had happened today ‘cause wow...he hadn’t been expecting any of that when he’d woken up today but honestly he was very very happy that it had. Each time he talked with Jensen he always learned something new and it made him fall more in love with the slightly older male more than he already was. Yes, yes he had fallen for Jensen despite telling himself not too..he had even had a dream the other night about a potential future and now after today he wanted it to become true even more than before.<br/>
Now he hoped he could make it through dinner tomorrow at Jensen’s without making a full of himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six: Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>and dun duh dun<br/>......the awaited first dinner "date".</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Jensen)<br/>
The next day, Jensen was nervous all day long and he knew it was because of tonight’s dinner. God he can’t believe he was actually going to have over the man he’d caught feelings for...they were actually going to sit and share a meal together.<br/>
He prayed he was able to get through it without making a complete fool of himself. That was the last thing he wanted since he had feelings for the man, despite trying not to fall for him...he had and he didn’t want to screw up any potential chance he may or may not have.<br/>
“Okay, got all the ingredients I need for the all in tasty pasta. Seems quick and easy enough.”He mumbled as he laid everything out on his currently clean granite countertop, he still couldn’t believe in less than two hours the man he had feelings for was going to be in his house and eating his hard cooked meal. He just prayed Jared liked it…,”Yea definitely adding garlic knots with this. Mmm.”he purred softly and turned to click on some music to hopefully soothe his nerves before he went into panic mood. </p><p>  (Jared. Twenty minutes later)<br/>
The younger male sighed as he stood in his room in front of the full mirror beside his closet, it was just dinner so why was he having such a hard time picking an outfit? Sure he was six months pregnant so that made things just a little more difficult but not that much...or so he’d originally thought..<br/>
“Ugh...why must this be soo hard? It’s just a casual dinner invitation from a friend..it’s not like he’s gonna confess his undying love for me…”he paused at this and allowed himself to fansitze for a moment. If Jensen did that, he’d answer yes in a heartbeat and probably spill his own guts to the man in an emotional outburst of joy,”Okay enough daydreaming Jared, you got twenty minutes to get ready. Save your dreams for the pillow.”he sighed sadly before he finally chose a simple white maternity tank which he paired with dark denim leggings and added a green plaid flannel which unintentionally matched Jensen’s eyes. He then went into his en suite bathroom and brushed out his hair, adding a few spritzes of hairspray to help keep it back outta his face but not a lot to make it look dry and crunchy,”and done.<br/>
Now let me have a good evening where I don’t make a fool of myself.”</p><p>     (Jensen, at dinner)<br/>
Jensen had just cleaned everything up ten minutes before Jared was due over. He quickly went cleaned up himself since he was a bit of a mess, but he was very very proud of his meal, now he just hoped Jared liked it….<br/>
“Daddy? Eat time yet?”Claire asked as she came into his room as he was changing his shirt and fixing his hair,”Almost babygirl, we gotta wait on daddy’s friend.”he replied softly. Claire pouted some,”Otay, he coming?”she asked softly as he finished up and turned to scoop her up,”yes baby girl.”he replied softly as he carried her through to the kitchen, stopping briefly to check on Thomas who was sleeping away. Completely oblivious to what was going on around him which is exactly how it should be. </p><p>    Just then the doorbell rang, and Jensen balanced Claire on his hip and checked his watch. Right on time, game time. He took a few deep calming breaths as he headed to the door,”Coming.”he announced softly as he readied himself before opening the door with a smile that showed his perfect white smile. God Jared looked down right amazing and sexy as could be, even six months pregnant.<br/>
“Hey Jen.”Jared greeted softly as he stood there. Man he had no idea how cute he looked.<br/>
The slightly older male smiled softly in greeting,”Hey Jay.”he moved aside,”Come in.”he added softly as Claire giggled lightly at him.<br/>
“Thanks, and mm something smells amazing.”Jared replied softly as he slowly removed his shoes as he automatically did when coming inside.<br/>
“Why thank you. That would be dinner.”He replied softly as he let Claire down to go play for a few while he got everything set up.<br/>
“Can’t wait. Need any help?”Jared inquired softly as he smoothed his hands down his belly in what Jensen could assume were nerves, which made him feel a bit better knowing he wasn’t the only nervous one here.<br/>
“If you want sure, I ain’t gonna stop ya.”He replied with a little chuckle before leading Jared into his kitchen. He smirked a bit as he heard said cute man give a soft whistle,”Damn Jen.”he breathed as he looked around a bit,”This is beautiful. Are these real grandite?”Jared asked as he ran his fingertips over the countertops.<br/>
Jensen flushed a bit, rubbing his neck some as he came over to the stove to start dishing out everyone’s food,”I don’t like to brag but yes. They are.”<br/>
“Nice.”Jared replied softly as he leaned his hipip against said furniture and looked  Jensen’s way.<br/>
(Jared)<br/>
‘Man he has such a nice ass, the rest of him is pretty damn cute too but that booty...mm.’<br/>
“Jay, you alright?”Came Jensen’s voice and the expectant man blinked before darting his gaze up to the other male’s face,”Huh?”he asked softly.<br/>
Jensen gave a gentle chuckle,”I asked if you wouldn’t mind getting the bread outta the oven for me.”he gently repeated himself. Blushing deeply, Jared nodded and turned, grabbing some conventionally placed oven mitts off the counter,”Of course, not a problem.”he replied before moving to do so. The expectant man carefully set the hot tray of amazing smelling garlic knots on the counter closing the oven and then looking at Jensen as the man thanked him softly. Jared gave a soft smile and a nod in return as he removed the mitts.<br/>
“Claire, come eat honey.”Jensen called softly as he moved to grab a bowl to put the bread in.<br/>
Claire rushed in and Jared continued to smile as he joined Jensen at his table. So far this evening had started off perfect and he prayed it would continue that way. </p><p>(Jensen)<br/>
“Oh my god, I remember when Claire was a baby and had her first blow out.”he wiped his eyes as he rinsed the dishes with Jared after their delicious supper.<br/>
“Oh boy, that sounds bad.”Jared chuckled softly as he carefully put the bowl he’d been drying into the dishrack.<br/>
“Oh it was, I had her in the bathtub with me. Which future advice, warm water of a bath always helps little ones go even if you don’t want them to in that moment.”Jensen chuckled softly with him as he finished and turned off the faucet.<br/>
“Noted.”Jared chuckled softly as he dried his hands off before gently rubbing his belly, a sight which made Jensen smile. Jared was already such a good daddy...was so loving toward his little girl -which he completely understood since Jared had suffered a terrible loss after all….- and she wasn’t even here yet. He couldn’t wait to see how he was when she arrived, if he got to that is.<br/>
Jensen leaned against the counter, tonight had been so wonderful and it made him want more time with Jared, more spending time together as much as they with having children that is. He bit the inside of his cheek for a moment, building up courage,”Hey Jay…”he licked his lips and looked into the hot expectant man’s eyes,”Would you, and you can totally tell me no if you don’t want too..but um, would you wanna go out with me? Like to dinner or something, just us?”he felt himself blushing and smiled sheepishly.<br/>
(Jared)<br/>
‘Oh..my..god..am I dreaming? Did he really just ask me out? Holy shit..um okay keep calm Jared…wow can’t belive this is happening.’ Jared’s mind started racing because he definitely wanted that. Had for awhile now.<br/>
“It’s okay, I understand.”Jensen’s voice quickly brought him outta his thoughts and he blinked,”Yes.”he cut Jensen off, blushing immediately afterwards,”Yes, I would love too. Just let me know, if that’s okay.”<br/>
Jensen’s face all but broke out into a big ass grin and that in turn made the expectant man smile himself. He already loved making Jensen smile and feel good. He was quickly falling head over heels for the single father of two and found himself completely okay with this.<br/>
“I will absolutely do that.”Jen smiled softly as he pushed himself off the counter,”I’m gonna put little miss to bed real quick.”he excused himself after said little three year told Jared night night as she was carried to bed. Jared had waved softly at her and might’ve watched Jensen’s backside as he walked away, but he was attracted to the man and very horny so sue him.<br/>
-15 minutes later. (neither man)-<br/>
“Dinner was really good, I thank you for inviting me.”Jay smiled as he was leaving.<br/>
Jensen smiled from where he’d walked him to the door,”I thank you for coming.”he smiled softly.<br/>
Jared smiled back softly, and then before he lost all the confidence he had he turned and gave Jensen a hug….quickly kissing his slightly bristly cheek,”See you soon?”he asked softly yet hopefully.<br/>
Jensen blinked softly and nodded, his cheeks reddening,”Definitely.”he replied softly before letting Jared out. He waved from the porch as he watched the hot pregnant walk down the street, even though every fiber of Jensen’s body was screaming at him to not let Jared leave and instead bring him into his bed.<br/>
“God that man is gonna be the end of me…”Jensen mumbled once back inside and leaning his back against the door,”But on the other hand, I want him so damn bad.”he purred before taking himself to the shower as he was hard as hell in his jeans....   Unknown to Jensen, once home Jared had stripped and taken himself to his own bathroom ‘cause he was hard as well and it was because of Jensen. Needless to say, both men let out their sexual desires in the confines of their bathrooms while their minds swarmed with thoughts of the other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here's another chapter for everyone here, I started back to work and I'v been so busy I got writer's block but I think i'm back, everyone's kudos and comments keeps me going.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven: First Date.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(a few days later, Jensen)<br/>   ‘Okay, first real date..no children...god I’m gonna have to talk to him...without messing up and making a fool of myself.... Whew..okay, deep breaths. Get ready and go pick up your man.’ <br/>Jensen fixed his outfit in the mirror, touched up his hair that he’d done in simple spikes before exiting his bedroom. He smiled as Claire rushed over to tell him bye while his brother brought over a half asleep Thomas. <br/>“Nervous bro?”Jason asked softly as he swayed with his infant nephew. <br/>Jensen blew out a soft breath as he held Claire for a moment,”Yeah..a bit.”he was thankful his brother was practically his best friend and so far knew everything.<br/>“I can understand, but I got faith in you bub. You got this, he sounds so sweet.”<br/>Jensen blushed softly as he let his daughter down to play before bed,”He really is, I didn’t think I’d ever meet such a softie with my history but maybe that’s exactly what we both need.” Jason nodded in agreement as he handed over Thomas for his own share of goodnight lovings since they would both be in bed when he returned.<br/>“But whatever happens, I’ll be here for you bro. I promise.” Jensen smiled at his brother,”Thanks bub.”he replied as he cuddled his baby before glancing at the clock,”I better text him to make sure he’s ready..”he unknowingly blushed as he said this while handing Thomas back. Jason chuckled affectionately while taking the baby and walking away. <br/>Still blushing, Jensen went ahead and shot Jared a text. Asking if he was ready…</p><p>(Jared)<br/>    Jared looked up as he heard his phone, he was just about ready, currently in the process of sliding his slides on since he could no longer bend to tie his shoes. <br/>He blushed softly at the text once he’d leaned over and gotten the device in hand. <br/>‘Yeah, I’m ready. Just getting my shoes on.’ He sent back as he pushed himself up to head out the door and wait for Jensen. He smiled as Jen replied,’Ok, on my way :) ‘ <br/>He was so excited for this date, but also a bit nervous. He really liked being around Jensen, talking with him, getting to know him. He was even starting to see a future with Jensen which just made his heart swell more, but he was nervous because they’d both been through traumatic and heartbreaking relationships already and Jared wasn’t about to go through an experience like that ever again. He had his little girl that was gonna need him a hundred percent. <br/>   A soft honk made him look up and he stood off the porch swing to head down to Jensen, who had gotten out and opened the door for him. “Hey,”he greeted softly as he gave Jared’s cheek a soft kiss,”You look nice.” <br/>Jared smiled softly enjoying the cheek kiss,”Thanks, so do you.”he replied softly as he got in and thanked Jensen for opening his door. He received a soft smile in return before his door was closed and Jensen rounded the car to get in on his own side,”Hope you’re hungry.”Jensen winked softly as he got in, which made Jared momentarily at a lost for words before he found his voice once more,”Starving.”he blushed softly causing the slightly older male to chuckle playfully before driving off. </p><p>(Jensen, at the restaurant)<br/>    Jensen couldn’t help but chuckle affectionately as Jared made a face at half of the things on the menu,”Snails? Oh gross…”he adorablely pouted and Jensen couldn’t help but shift a bit in his seat because the other male was unknowningly driving him crazy with want and building desire….Jared was just too fucking cute and Jensen wanted to love on, caress and praise every inch that was Jared Padalecki. However he kept hitting one snag that just tugged at his conscience that always told him to back the hell off, stop being a horn dog and control himself. Jared was still pregnant...and had been through a bunch of trauma just like Jensen so maybe he wasn’t ready...<br/>“You okay..?”  Jensen immediately looked over as he heard Jared’s question and flushed a bit because he’d once again gotten distracted by his racing mind and heart.<br/>“Yeah, I’m great Jay. Sorry..just kick me next time.”He playfully tried to lighten the mood once more.<br/>Now Jared was the one blushing as he tugged a strand of hair back behind his ear,”Okay, noted.”he giggled softly, the sound music to Jensen’s ears as he watched the expectant man smile wide and happily. <br/>  Their waiter then appeared,”You first,”he smiled softly at Jared. <br/>Jared adorably and probably unknowingly but still sexily bit his lower lip in thought,”I’m just gonna stay safe and have this.”He pointed at the restaurant's famous alfredo rigatoni with shredded chicken. <br/>“Good choice,”The young male replied, jotting it down before looking to Jensen himself,”and you?”<br/>Jensen rubbed his chin as if in complete deep thought which made Jared giggle softly once more,”Hmm I think I’ll have that as well, it sounds too good not to try.”he winked subtly at Jared, but didn’t miss how it made the expectant man’s cheeks redden once more which just made Jensen smirk a bit as he’d been hoping for that reaction. Once they handed over their menus, the waiter bowed a bit and took off to his next table leaving the two helpless lovebirds alone.<br/>“So...whatcha wanna talk about?”Jensen started casually as he picked up his fluke of sparkling cider and giving Jared his complete undivided attention..</p><p> </p><p>(Jared, after dinner)<br/>   On the way home, Jared found himself unable to stop smiling. Their date -yes that was exactly what he was calling it because that’s what it had been- had gone dare he say perfect? Jensen had been such a gentleman Jared had been tempted a time or two to pinch himself just to make sure he hadn’t been dreaming because the evening had been everything he’d wanted it to be. He now found himself wishing the night wasn’t ending and instead they’d end up tangled in one another’s arms for hours, ending up peacefully asleep together, then to wake up in the morning and enjoy just being together….but Jared knew that probably would not happen because One, they had so much happen to them both and were afraid of being torn apart a third time, and well that was mainly the biggest reason at least for Jared...he was sure Jensen had some own personal demons and or reasons but he would continue to hope….<br/>“Here we are…”Jensen’s gentle announcement followed by the stopping of the car outside his house pulled Jared out of his thoughts and with a smile, he looked Jensen’s way only to find him exiting and rounding the car. Oh this man was a walking hot dream….such a gentleman still.<br/>“Allow me,”the green eyed male smiled once he’d opened Jared’s door and extended his hand to him. <br/>With a blush, Jared took the offered hand and carefully got out of the vehicle thanking Jen with a soft smile. Jensen nodded and then continued on to walk Jared to the door, stopping and facing him once they stood in front of the door. <br/>“I had a great time tonight Jensen, thank you.”Jared started softly as he reached into his pocket to withdraw his keys. <br/>“So did I Jay, you’re welcome. I..I was hoping we could do it again sometime. If you want?”Jensen nervously replied as he watched the younger male retrieve his keys and start to insert them into the doorknob. Jared paused and looked back to Jensen,”I definitely would Jen.”He replied happily as he got the door unlocked and turned the knob to head in. <br/>“Awesome.”Jensen replied, clear joy in his voice as he moved to gently give Jared a hug. Jared returned it easily….but was completely thrown off when he felt soft warm lips meet his own…..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Eight: Can We Try?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Picks up at Chapter Seven in the beginning.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Jensen, pick up of seven in beginning)<br/>
'Holy shit….oh fuck..Jensen what the hell are you doing?! Now you’ve probably just lost him forever! Good going..'<br/>
Jensen’s mind raced as he went to pull away moments after realizing what he’d done. He’d kissed Jared. Full on the lips, not planned completely spontaneously kissed the man, the very much pregnant man he was falling for….oh god..can the universe just swallow him up now and hide him away….<br/>
He then felt Jared start to kiss back and now it was his turn to be thrown for a loop….because Jared was kissing back...he wasn’t shoving Jensen away, wasn’t staring angrily at him...or demanding him to leave and never return but actually kissing back... Did this mean Jared returned his feelings? That he wanted something more too? God so many questions, but no way in hell was Jensen pulling away to try and get answers..not when Jared’s lips were so fucking soft and practically demanding more of Jensen’s attention. Slowly, the older male allowed his hands to travel down the younger's sides to rest on firm hips and let his thumbs just barely spread to caress the swollen middle that separated the two men. It was quickly clear just how much attraction was horribly being concealed in this moment, clear that neither male wanted the other to stop….clear that something more was definitely brewing between them and it was good. Something they both clearly needed.<br/>
“I...Jen…”Jared’s lips left his just a millimeter after moments of amazing kissing -best Jensen’s had by far- and Jensen barely held back a whine,”god as good as this is, I embarrassingly enough have to go to the bathroom...and...and I’m sure Jason waited up for you…”<br/>
Jensen felt himself pouting as Jared fully pulled away and he opened his eyes, cheeks heating up as he rubbed the back of his neck,”You’re probably right….I..I’ll let you go.”he was caressing the side of Jared’s belly with his thumb absentmindedly as he said this and smiled as he felt little Odette nudge the spot,”Get princess off to bed...and all..”his voice dropped to a soft loving whisper on its own accord. He didn’t want to leave them….<br/>
“I’ll call you tomorrow?”Jared asked softly as he laid a hand over his belly as well, his fingers just barely grazing Jensen’s.<br/>
“Please..”Jensen immediately replied, his caution all out in the damn wind at this point.<br/>
“Promise, night Jen….”Jared replied as he stepped back and inside.<br/>
“Night Jay…”Jensen waved as he watched him go, and once Jared had stepped over the threshold Jensen turned fully -since he’d been half turned to head off- and continued on down the steps….a part of him wishing like hell that Jared would open the door and beg him to stay.<br/>
He reached his car, glanced back over his shoulder with a soft hopeful smile and then after a millisecond got in and drove off. </p><p>(Jared)<br/>
Watching Jensen leave through the glass part of his door made his heart ache because he truly didn’t want the man to go….but he’d been honest in what he’d said cause he did in fact need to go to the bathroom. Also, a part of him had known now wasn’t the right time for them to spontaneously fall into bed with one another and with the passion he’d felt during that kiss that’s exactly what would’ve happened….He just prayed he hadn’t hurt Jensen’s feelings by stopping it…. A kick from Odette to his bladder quickly sent him sprinting to his bedroom and he relieved himself while continuing to focus on his and Jensen’s shared kiss.<br/>
“Magic….sparks..god it was all there...and damn I want more..”He mumbled as he stood washing his hands and looking at his reflection,”and it’s clear he wants me since he insinuated it..”<br/>
The younger male then proceeded to strip and change for bed, locking up before climbing into his lonely king bed…”One day...someone will finally decide to stay by my side..”he whispered as he caressed his growing belly,”and I really hope it’s him…”his voice dropped off as his eyes drooped closed and he was out in a few seconds with a soft smile on his face. </p><p>   (The Next Morning, Jensen)<br/>
Jensen woke the next morning surprisingly feeling refreshed and very much at ease despite what had happened last night. He was so happy that Jared hadn’t reacted angrily and had actually returned his kiss. It only fueled his confidence to now begin preparing to properly ask Jared out.<br/>
“That’s it.”He gasped as he quickly got his phone and practically jumped outta bed. Jared was going to call him and he was going to invite him out to breakfast, he hoped he accepted cause then Jensen could take the leap before he lost confidence again and missed his chance….<br/>
*an hour later*<br/>
“Great, I will pick you up in fifteen. That okay?”Jensen asked as he balanced his phone between his shoulder and ear while changing Thomas’ diaper. Jared had indeed called and Jensen had snatched the opportunity and asked Jared to breakfast if he felt up to it and luck of the damned something the expectant man had agreed. Jensen was going to hopefully get his man today…</p><p>(Jared)<br/>
“Done...god I feel it’s gonna be an emotional morning..but good emotional.”he mumbled as he finished getting ready and headed out to wait on Jensen. He could feel it in his gut that today was just going to be good and something wonderful was going to happen…<br/>
(neither man specified)<br/>
“Man this is so good.”He compliments exactly fifteen minutes later as he finished off his strawberry cream french toast.<br/>
“Told ya.”Jensen winked softly after he’d swallowed his current bite of the banana cream french toast. Jared giggled a bit and gently wiped whipped cream off Claire’s mouth as the young girl had gotten chocolate chip pancakes,”Oh shush.”he playfully teased. Him being in a great mood this morning, all thanks to Jensen and last night's events. He now knew in his heart that he just couldn’t let Jensen get away and he was prepared to ask the big question today, that is if Jensen didn’t beat him to it.<br/>
Jensen however was just about to do exactly that, he straightened in his seat and slowly reached across the table and took Jared’s hand, getting his full attention,”Jay...this may be too fast but after last night...which was the best night I’ve ever had I just can’t stop thinking bout it, bout you...and you can stop me and this if you don’t feel the same and I’d hope to remain friends but….”he paused and looked into his eyes,”W..would you maybe wanna try?”<br/>
Jared gasped softly, eyes welling as he squeezed Jensen’s hand to ensure he wasn’t dreaming while looking into beautiful green eyes,”You’re serious? You wanna be with me?”He asked softly. Jensen immediately nodded, squeezing his hand back,”Since day one Jay and it grew tenfold overnight. Yes, I want you...if you’ll have me.”<br/>
Jared’s eyes welled more with happy tears as he nodded,”Yes, yes. I want you Jensen. I wanna be yours, and don’t worry about too fast. They say destiny hits when you least expect it and I think we were meant to meet each other and be together….”he blushed as he confessed this but it was how he truly felt deep in his heart, something he never had before.<br/>
“Ya know, I do too Jay.”Jensen confessed right back, green eyes locked with gorgeous hazel,”So we’re doing this, we’re giving us a go?”he whispered softly.<br/>
Jared nodded again, squeezing his hand in double affirmation,”Yes. Giving us a go. At our pace and however slow or fast we choose to be. Sounds perfect to me.”he smiled wide. Jensen smiled back just as wide, if not more,”Perfect indeed, love.”he loved the reaction that followed that gentle pet name and made note to continue using it.<br/>
That had gone better than he’d expected and he couldn’t be happier.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Nine: Odette's Birth.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Jared...three months later. Thomas is three months old, Claire is three years and four months.)</p>
<p>Jared gasped and quickly sat up holding his now definitely more noticeable stomach as sharp pain suddenly rippled all through his back and around to his lower belly. <br/>“Oh fuck..”he breathed as he barely managed to push himself up, this hurt way more than any of the books had said it would and he knew he’d only just begun...god he didn’t wanna be alone for this...but he had nobody and a quick glance at the clock told him that at this early hour, he would have to make muliple calls before getting any of his family….<br/>He tensed as he felt his sheets become wet under him and immediately knew his water had just broken, meaning he truly was in labor and these aching pains were not Braxton Hicks but the real ass deal…<br/>     “Jen…”He whined, blushing as he realized he wanted the man he had fallen head over heels for since day one…. Since their first real date and that amazing first kiss on Jared’s porch the night of their date, they had decided to take things slow and at each other’s most comfortable pace.<br/>          They had been officially going out for almost two months now and Jared had been enjoying this new part of their relationship a lot but now he was all alone in labor and only had himself to blame because he’d turned down his sister’s instant offer of wanting to stay to make sure he would be prepared...and he’d also denied Jensen’s offer of calling off from work to come and stay as well since he needed the money because they were thinking about getting a better and slightly bigger place together soon...he guessed he would deserve an “i told you so” from his sister later on but for now he had to stop trying to panick...get up and find a way to the hospital..<br/>“Love, please answer….”He mumbled as he managed to reach and grasp his phone before calling Jensen, rubbing his contracting belly while praying the man picked up…<br/>“Ello?”Came his love’s rough and tired voice a few moments later.<br/>“Jen…”he whined softly as the contraction finally ebbed off,”I need you...i.it’s time.”he managed out. <br/>“W..what? I knew I should’ve came over anyway. Okay I’ll be right there love. Time your contractions okay. Breathe and don’t panic.”Jensen instructed softly followed by a soft fumbling of his lover scrambling out of bed and waking Jason. <br/>“Okay love..”Jared took a deep breath as he slowly got up to begin changing a bit and grabbing his prepared hospital bag and Odette’s car seat he’d had right by the bag at the door. <br/>   A few minutes passed and he was sitting outside with the hospital bag and car seat waiting for his boyfriend….god he was hurting and just wanted his baby here already.<br/>“Shit honey..”he looked up as he heard Jensen’s voice, which sounded way more awake now then when he’d been on the phone. <br/>“It hurts..”He whimpered as he held a hand out to Jensen when the man was close enough for him to grasp onto. <br/>“I know honey, I know but it’ll be okay. Means princess is coming.”He kissed his forehead gently,”You been timing your contractions like I asked?” Jared nodded as he leaned into the forehead kiss. <br/>“Good, you able to stand and walk to the car?”He asked but was fully prepared to carry his laboring love to the car if needed. <br/>Jared nodded once more and gripped Jensen’s forearms before pushing himself up and looking into Jensen’s eyes before pecking his lips gently,”I’m ready to have my princess.”he whispered and Jensen nodded before carefully walking them to the car. </p>
<p>(Jensen, at the hospital) <br/>“Hey got a laboring male here! Need some help!”He announced themselves as he now did in fact carry Jared inside since his contractions were getting stronger. <br/>  A rush of nurses came over and in a matter of seconds had Jared in a wheelchair and was about to wheel him away,”Wait..”Jensen started jogging to keep up and got stopped at the double doors.<br/>“I’m sorry sir, but only the father enters past this point…”<br/>“That’s me..”He blurted immediately not wanting to leave Jared alone even if it wasn’t true….<br/>The nurse blinked,”Then come with me.” With a nod, Jensen followed her and after scrubbing his arms down to be sterile he was finally reunited with his laboring love. <br/>(Neither man specified)<br/>   Jared yelled and gripped the bed rail as his current contraction hit its peak and holy fuck he was in so much pain. <br/>“I’m here baby...take my hand…”Jensen whispered as he extended said body part to his lover. He had done this twice before and understood how much pain Jared was in. <br/>Not needing to be told twice, Jared immediately gripped Jensen’s hand squeezing hard as he rode out the contraction,”oh come on! I must be close! It burns so damn bad!”he cried out as the contraction finally died once more, allowing him to flop back against the bed still gripping Jensen’s hand tight.<br/>“I’m sure you are baby...want some ice?”Jen asked softly, trying to help anyway he could. <br/>Jared gave a soft shake of his head and shifted in the bed,”No thanks love…”he whispered as he slowly released the crushing grip he had on Jensen’s hand. <br/>  A nurse then came in,”Did I hear that we may be having a baby in here?”she asked gently as she came over and scrubbed up putting on gloves before coming over to the base of the bed,”Can I check sweetie?”<br/>Jared nodded and slowly opened his legs as Jensen leaned over and kissed his head gently, which Jared leaned into with a soft hum as he closed his eyes. <br/>“Well well, it appears you are in fact ready sweetie, ten centimeters and I feel the little head. Go ahead and push with contractions.”<br/>  With a nod, Jared wiggled down some and after getting his legs in stirrups, he got a contraction and started to push, squeezing Jensen’s hand tightly as he did and panting. <br/>“Doing good love..”Jen whispered, still trying to be supportive and helpful. <br/>“God it hurts.”Jared cried as the nurse counted to ten as he pushed, telling him to breathe once she was done. This process continued for almost two hours before Jared finally felt a soft pop right as the doctor announced that his little girl’s shoulders had finally slid out,”Just one more big push and she’ll be here sweetie.”she coached softly, cradling the babe.<br/>Jared panted tiredly and squeezed Jensen’s hand with an exhausted cry as he pushed with all he had left, gasping softly as he felt his daughter leave his body letting out her first loud cry of anguish. <br/>Jensen’s eyes water at hearing the sound, a newborn’s first cry had to be the most precious sound in the world,”Do you wanna cut the cord?”the nurse asked and Jensen blinked, looking to Jared who gave him a nod. Eyes wet with unshed tears -because he never thought he’d get this opportunity and his mother had cut both of his children’s so this made him feel so honored- he carefully cut where instructed, separating the little girl from her worn out father.<br/>  “Look at her..”Jay panted tiredly as he tried to sit up but was so tired,”i..is she okay?” <br/>Jensen turned from where he was washing his hands after cutting the cord, going over where the nurse was cleaning and weighing the little girl,”She’s perfect love.”he informed his lover gently and then blinked as a now swaddled Odette was placed in his arms,”Congratulations Daddy.”she smiled before moving back to help attend to Jared as he delivered the placenta. <br/>-ten minutes later-<br/>   Jared was now nursing Odette,”Hey love?”he started softly as he looked over at Jensen who sat in the chair in his new room. <br/>Jensen looked over with a soft hum of acknowledgement.<br/>“How did you get the nurse to let you come with me?”He asked softly, as he’d been expecting to be alone. <br/>Jensen blushed and rubbed his neck,”I uh...she told me only the father could come and I said that was me cause I didn’t want to leave you alone. I...I’m sorry babe.” <br/>Jared shook his head and reached a hand out for him,”No it’s okay honey. It is, I am glad you were here. I wanted you here.” Jensen’s face turned red,”Y..you did?”Jen asked as he moved the chair closer and took Jared’s hand.<br/>“I did baby.”Jared smiled lovingly as he tugged his hand a bit, wanting a kiss which Jensen happily obliged to,”well then I’m glad I did.”<br/>Jared then looked at him,”why don’t we make it official, if you want to love.”he blushed as he looked into his lover’s eyes. Jensen’s jaw dropped and his eyes welled,”Y..you’re serious?'' That was a big step, about as big as moving in together which was happening in hopefully less than a month. <br/>“Yes, deadly baby.”Jared replied as he shifted Odette off and started to gently burp her. Jensen sniffled and leaned forward, kissing him deeply before nodding,”Yes..I will.”he would happily sign Odette’s birth certificate and be her papa.<br/>“Then it’s settled, papa.”Jared whispered against his lips and Jensen nodded in agreement,”yes it is daddy.”he whispered back. <br/>    The two men sat there just enjoying the happiness of the moment while the now no longer pregnant male got some much needed rest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter Ten: At Home With Baby Odette.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Jensen, a few days later)</p><p>“I got you babe, nice and easy.”He coached softly as he helped his lover out his car being extra careful on account he was holding their sleeping daughter. Man he can’t believe he finally got to say that when referring to little Odette, can’t believe he not only has his own two beautiful children but that he also gets to love on Jared’s little one and on Jared himself. His dream come true, a dream he’d had forever.<br/>	“Mm love, kinda need help opening the door..”Jared’s soft voice pulled him out of his head and he blushed before quickly helping him. Jared had been discharged this morning since he was a male he’d had to stay one day longer just to make sure everything was alright with both him and Dot. <br/>“Sorry love.”he replied gently once Jared had stepped over the threshold of his house where Jared had basically moved in these past couple months. Jensen himself loved it and was fully prepared to move into their own house. He just needed a couple more weeks and he’d have all the money for their house.<br/>“It’s okay, is her bassinet set up?”Jared asked softly since they’d called ahead and asked Jason to please put it together in the master bedroom. <br/>	“Yes it is, all ready for the sleepy princess.” Jensen looked over as he heard his brother’s voice come down the hall,”I also have lunch for you in the microwave. Go eat.”He instructed softly to which Jensen mouthed thank you. <br/>“I’ll go lay her down if you wanna go heat it up babe?”Jen suggested softly as he looked to his lover, extending his arms a bit for the sleeping infant.<br/>“Okay..love.”Jared slowly handed their littlest girl over to him before heading to the kitchen. The slightly older male then took their daughter to her current bed, joining Jared afterwards.<br/>“Feeling okay love?”he asked softly as he kissed his lover’s cheek gently.<br/>    The younger male leaned into it with a soft tired smile,”Mhmm, just tired but I’m okay. I’m just so happy to finally have my little miracle here...to finally raise my beautiful baby girl.”his eyes misted a bit before he turned and hugged him tightly. <br/>   “I got you baby, I got you. Ssh, she’s here and not going nowhere. You did so good babe, so so good. Ssh she loves her daddy so much, just like I do.” Yeah, he said it. He’d fallen in love with Jared. <br/>Jared sniffed and lifted his head to look at him,”You..I love you too. So much.”he whispered, wiping his eyes before kissing Jensen. <br/>     Jared smiled softly as he kissed Jensen back gently, making Jen himself feel so damn loved. He planned on marrying Jared one day...</p><p>(Jared)<br/>     -later on-<br/>Jared yawned as he sat in the recliner in Jensen’s living room nursing Odette while his lover got the other children down for the night. He still couldn’t believe just two days ago he’d pushed this beautiful little girl out of his body. He had finally got his sweet sweet little miracle and he couldn’t be happier. His dream had come true, the only somewhat sad part was this baby wasn’t Jensen’s but deadbeat Aiden’s. However, his beautiful baby girl looked nothing like her sperm donor, she was so sweet already and he never could get over just sitting and staring at her. So small and completely depended on him….and now Jensen too. God that man, he loved him so damn much..”Daddy’s here honey, daddy and papa are gonna take care of you always.”<br/>	“That is right.”Jensen’s voice flowed in before Jared felt arms wrap carefully around his neck and a soft kiss was planted on his head to which Jared learned into,”Mm we love you.”he whispered since Odette was drifting off. <br/>“And I love you, all of you so much.”Jensen whispered as he reached and grabbed a burp cloth for his love, Jared taking it gently and proceeding to move the little girl off so he could burp her.<br/>“Mm other littles all asleep?”Jared asked softly once Odette had burped and wiggled a bit to lay against him as she slept. <br/>“Mhmm, Thomas was a bit fussy but I think he’s just being my grumpy man.”Jen replied softly as he sat in the other recliner, propping his feet up. <br/>Jared gave a soft frown as he looked at his lover,”Poor baby, hopefully he’ll relax.”he replied softly as he rocked a bit with their littlest girl. <br/>Jensen nodded in agreement as he leaned a bit to grab the remote and flicked on the tv,”I’m hoping so too, especially if he needs a feeding cause he’s naws me and that shi..crap hurts my nipples.”he absentmindedly rubbed his chest some as he quickly corrected his curse before it slipped. <br/>Jared held back a soft laugh of sympathy as he got up to go lay Odette down,”Well join me in the bedroom and I’ll rub your chest.. honey,”He smirked lightly at him, before going to walk out of the living room, intentionally swinging his hips a bit just to tease his lover.   Yes, they’d done sexual things already, Jared had been extremely horny after all but it had only been handjobs and the occaustional blow job from Jensen but not full on making love action as they’d both agreed to wait. </p><p>(Jensen)<br/>	“I...coming.”Jensen immediately replied to Jared’s comment of rubbing on him, sure it hadn’t probably meant to be taken as a sex invitation but he’d definitely heard his lover’s undertone of lust which just fueled his own want of some adult time. Sure Jared wasn’t cleared for all the way in the slightest -they were still waiting anyways- but there were other ways and Jensen was more than ready to take and or give some loving action.  Within minutes, he had the house all locked down for the night and was joining Jared in the bedroom, removing his shirt almost immediately upon entering.  His lover turned upon hearing him and gave a soft smirk as he grabbed the lotion,”There you are my love, now come here.” and Jensen had never climbed into bed so fast in his adult life then he did in that next second.   The activity that followed, a simple double hand job with both of them doing equal work with hard core making out was enough to happily satisfy his lustful want and fall asleep with his arms wrapped around his love. Life was good so far, and if he had his way it was only gonna get better.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Author’s Poll/Question Note.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Okay authors note here, I am a bit stuck. The way I wrote eleven could end this story but I also have a way to continue it and I want some comments on whether you lovely readers want more here or to end it and maybe jump into a sequel. Y’all are the reason I keep putting Ideas down on and write lol. I love you all.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Help me out y’all, i would really appreciate it as I really love seeing how many of you enjoy this story and I myself certainly does as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter Eleven: First Time....</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alrighty, Chapter Eleven. The long awaited smut chapter, at least for me. I have a feeling it was wanted. Plus our boys were close to going mad with sexually desire so here we go j2 stans lol.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Three weeks later, Thomas is 4 months old, Claire is 3 years and 5 months, Odette is 3 weeks old.)</p><p> (Narrator aka Neither Man Specified)<br/>It had been a pretty laid back three weeks, Jensen and Jared had finally moved into a new house together as Jensen had been slaving away at work to earn money and all the kids were just enjoying being kids. The moving in together hadn’t affected them at all, Claire -who they’d been the most worried for- had actually been the most excited. </p><p>(Jared)<br/>     “Okay, he’ll be home any minute. Kids are all bathed and sleeping away. House is clean, dinner is cleaned up and stored away minus his plate I left out….”He was listing off his preparations he’d done for his love as he was planning some adult loving that he knew was getting harder for them to fulfill the want of. Yep, that’s right. Jared was planning their first time. Was he nervous? Yes of course, and why wouldn’t he be? Every time he’d let a man touch him, he’d been left and he’d ended up pregnant twice so there was also that factor but being with Jensen, he didn’t feel scared. He didn’t feel like he had to protect every inch of himself, for once he finally felt like he could open up and be himself with Jensen, that he could be loved and it be returned whole heartedly and sincerely. <br/>    Hence why he stood in a navy blue silk robe, white boxers underneath and nothing else while holding a bottle of sparkling water -couldn’t drink and breastfeed after all- waiting for his love to come home and get his surprise. <br/>“Shit, gotta light the candles.”he quickly rushed into their new bedroom and lit the candles he’d set up along with covering their bed in petals. <br/>     The sound of the door opening followed by the soft jingling of Jensen’s keys had him quickly finishing and picking up the bottle once more before jogging back out to the living room just in time to see Jensen bending to remove his boots and toss his keys in the bowl,”Jay? I’m home baby…..”he’d trailed off as he turned and met Jared’s eyes. </p><p>    (Jensen)<br/>“Hey honey, welcome home.”Jared greeted, voice soft and if the older male’s ears detected right dripping with a soft undertone of desire. The sight of Jared all decked out like this had the blood rushing to his core and he shifted a bit,”Mmm well look at you my love.”he murmured as he stepped closer after flicking the lock on the door, with the way his lover was dressed he concluded they wouldn’t be going anywhere tonight. <br/>“To what do I owe this surprise to sweetheart?”He inquired as he gently grasped Jared’s hips, tugging him in for a gentle greeting kiss while also rubbing the soft yet firm hips as he did. <br/> His lover purred,”hmm, why don’t you follow me into our bedroom and find out my love.”he whispered against Jensen’s lips before pulling away, wiggling his hips as he did and making Jensen almost groan as his jeans grew even tighter than they had been already.  He wasted no time following after his lover, very much curious about what was to come..</p><p>(Neither man specified)<br/>  Once both men were in the bedroom, Jared turned to his love after sitting the bottle down,”So my love I suppose you’re wondering why I’m dressed this way with candles and all.”he smiled at the male, which made him smile as well.<br/>“I kinda am sweetheart, not complaining at all but I am guineuinly am curious.”Jensen replied softly as he watched his love’s moves. <br/>Jared blushed softly and walked closer to his lover, taking his hands lightly with a smile,”Well...i wanted to surprise you baby but I also want to ask something and it’s a pretty big question….but it’s something I can tell we both been wanting..” he paused licking his soft pink lips as he looked at the man he’d fallen in love with, the man he trusted to be a papa to his daughter, the man he was letting have his fragile heart to love and cherish…<br/>Jensen’s heart soared with hope, all while his cock was still begging for release in his jeans.”Oh? I...baby is this what I think it is? I, honey I pray I didn’t rush you..” that was the last thing he’d ever want to do…. <br/>    They had officially been living together for almost a month now and everything had been going smoothly, Jared had to stay home with the kids while Jensen worked, which he was fine with as he was breastfeeding Odette and currently on paternity leave anyways so that had worked out. Jensen himself had been working to get the new house and now that they had it, he was working on getting his old schedule back so he could be home more with his family.  That was still a work in progress and the reason Jared put a plate on reserve for him tonight.<br/>    “No. No, of course not baby. You have not pressured or rushed me in anyway. I.. for the first time in a long time I want this. I want to be touched, I want loved loved baby...and I want you. Jensen, honey I love you so damn much. I know in my heart you love me, you love Odette and you make me so so happy. I see forever with you, hope and I haven’t been this optimistic about love in a very long time..”he sniffed a bit, but Jensen thumbed away the moisture building in his lover’s eyes even though his were doing the same. <br/>“I feel the same, completely baby. You’re it for me and I know it in my heart too. I never thought I’d find love again and then I stumbled into you and you changed my life for the better. I love you too, so much and if you’re sure I will happily give you all of me in our bed. Just say the words.”he whispered looking at Jared with eyes full of absolute truth, love and lust.<br/>Jared looked into his lover’s eyes as he held onto the man’s hips lightly fiddling with the waistband of the shirt the man wore,”Please, take me to bed honey. Let’s finally break in this bed the right way.”he whispered as he bit his lip while sliding up against his lover making the slightly older male groan and slide his hands under the robe after skillfully undoing the soft knot,”Your wish is my command.”he whispered before dipping in and sealing their lips together while scooping him up enough to press Jared back onto the bed, a few petals flying out onto the floor as Jensen did this. <br/>“Mm we gotta undress you first…”Jared murmured as he slid his hands more under Jensen’s tee, his lover helping by lifting his arms so it could be thrown across the room somewheres.  <br/>“Mm so pretty..”Jen purred as he got the robe off Jared’s beautiful lean body, tossing it aside too.  Next came Jensen’s jeans and soon both men were naked and pressed against one another lazily kissing and caressing one another. <br/>“Prep?”Jensen asked a moment later as he trailed kisses down Jared’s collar bone while letting his fingers trail down and slip between Jared’s slightly spread thighs, this exciting a soft moan out of his lover.<br/>“Just a bit...I..I was horny while I showered and had a bit of fun.”he admitted softly with a blush as he looked up at his lover, the candles illuminating the room enough to make their shadows dance on the walls.<br/>Jensen let out a pleased moan as he moved his fingers lower to circle his lover’s hole,”Oh god you’re perfect baby.”he moaned as he gently breeched Jared’s entrance making Jared moan and arch off the mattress a bit,”Says you..”he purred as he enjoyed every building second…<br/>Jensen smirked and continued to gently prep him making out with him as he did….after ten or so minutes he slowly removed his fingers and slid a condom on himself before moving up to be over Jared. <br/>“Here, lift your hips baby. Got a pillow for you..”he murmured, once his love had complied he positioned himself,”Ready?”he whispered looking up at his lover. Jensen had to make sure he was ready….he didn’t want any regrets or bad memories rising…<br/>   Jared looked at him with only love and full trust,”Ready, I love you Jensen.”he breathed softly as he reached and tugged him in for a kiss. <br/> Jensen happily complied, and continued to kiss his love as he slid in Jared for the first time..</p><p>    Bang! Whoosh! Holy Hell! Fireworks erupted all through the older male’s senses and traveled at lightspeed as he bottomed out. Lovemaking to Jared was by far the best he’d had and he’d literally just gotten started…. With a loud moan of pure pleasure he slid out aways, checked Jared’s comfort level and after receiving a nod of move slid directly back in. He found his rhythm in seconds and kept it up, the only sounds filling the room was the quiet slapping of the skin on skin and their own cries of lust and absolute pleasure….</p><p>    “Oh god…”Jensen panted as he flopped beside Jared a good twenty five minutes later, both men were happily sated and basking in the afterglow. Jared lazily and tiredly smiled as he laid his head on Jensen’s sweaty chest,”Thank you..”he whispered as he lightly intertwined their fingers. <br/>“Thank you back….”Jen whispered softly as he squeezed the hand he now held,”For giving me my dream come true.”<br/>“Ditto.”Jared murmured softly, voice soft and tired.  Their first time had gone better than he dreamed and he was beyond overjoyed...<br/>    A soft cry then sounded over the baby monitor and both the men shifted,”mm I’ll go, she’s probably hungry.”Jared mumbled kissing his lover’s chest before slowly moving to get up. He was definitely worn out and could’ve easily fallen asleep pressed against man but their little girl needed him so off he went. <br/>      Jensen too got up as he was pleasantly sticky and he knew Jared was as well so he stripped their bed easily and after changing it took a quick shower, happily surprised as his love joined him and they had round two on the shower seat, this time Jared seated in his lap and riding him. For the second time that night, both men seen stars of bliss and they knew this was the start of their new lives together..</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first ever J2 story and it was completely from memory, I took the little thought process I had and ran with it and there are so many great writers on here. I ask please be gentle but don't be afraid to comment, kudos and save. I love it and I myself do that alot lol. Much love to the show and I hope anyone that reads enjoys. Keep calm, and carry on wayward sons and daughters ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>